Big Time Fuck
by Seelitz-Fan
Summary: The Harper family plans to make some vacations at the Palmwoods. Accidently Nicky, Ricky and Dicky meet Big Time Rush. What will happen? Find out
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot saturday in the summer break. The Harpers decided to go on vacation, so they booked some rooms in the Palmwoods. It was a long road, but they finally arrived. They wanted to check in, but Nicky, Ricky and Dicky didn't want to.

"We don't wanna check in with you" Ricky said

"Why not?" Anne asked

"They have a pool in here" Nicky said

"And we wanna go swim" Dicky completed

"You can go to the pool after we checked in" Tom said

"Ok" Nicky, Ricky and Dicky sighed

After they checked in, they went to their room.

"Can we go now?" Dicky begged

"Fine" Tom said

The 3 Kids rushed out of the room, straight to the pool.

"You forgot your swim-stuff" Anne said, but the kids didn't hear her.

"It's ok, I'll take the stuff and will bring it to them" Dawn said

The 3 kids rushed out of the elevator, but then they were stopped by Bitters

"No running in the Lobby" he demanded.

"But we wanna go to the pool" Nicky said

"Ok" Bitters said and turned away.

A second after he went away somebody shot some water with a water gun at him. Bitters turned again and yelled at the 3 kids

"Thats enough. No pool for you" He yelled

"But we didn't do anything" Ricky said

"Thats not my problem" Bitters answered

The kids looked sad, but then the 4 boys of Big ime Rush appeared.

"Sorry boys" Kendall said

"That's our fault" Logan said

"But who are you, I don't know you?" James asked

"I'm Ricky and that are Dicky and Nicky" Ricky said

"We are on vacation in here" Nicky said

"Oh, we are sorry that you can't go to the pool now" Logan said

"But you can have fun with us" Carlos said

"I don't think they wanna ..."

"Ok" The 3 kids said interrupting Logan

"Cool, what do you wanna do" Kendall asked

"How about underwear wrestling?" Carlos asked

"No, my hair" Dicky and James said simultaneously

"You love your hair too?" James asked

"Yeah" Dicky answered.

"Come with me, I'll show you some styling tips" James said and they both went away

"So, how about the underwear wrestling?" Carlos asked again

"Nobody wants..."

"Ok" Nicky said interrupting Logan

"Cool" Carlos said smiling and both went into the elevator.

"So that leaves only us" Ricky said

"How about Videogames?" Kendall asked

"Yeah, thats fine" Ricky answered.

"Come with us to our room" Logan said while he went into another elevator with Kendall and Ricky

* * *

 **Thats the first chapter of this crossover fanfiction. Don't be sad, interesting things will happen an the next chapters ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that everything?" Dawn asked he mother

"Yes" She answered

"Do you can carry it all, honey" She asked

"It's a bit heavy, but yes I can" Dawn answered

"Ok, have fun!" Anne said

Dawn tramped through the floor. She stopped at the elevator. Dawn pushed the button. The elevator went up. Suddenly, the elevator stopped.

"Why did it stop?" She asked herself

Then Buddha Bob came along, with a plunger in his hand.

"Are you the Janitor?" Dawn asked him

"Yes" He answered

"Can you help me? I pushed the button of the elevator, but then the elevator stopped" Dawn said

Buddha Bob looked at the elevator.

"I think it's broken" Buddha Bob said

"I will repair it soon" he said

Dawn was bugged. Now she had to use the stairs, with all the stuff in her hands.

* * *

"Guys, I think the elevator stopped" Logan said

"Stop joking, that's not funny" Ricky said

"No, it really stopped" Kendall said

Ricky panicked.

"No need to panic" Logan said

But then lights gone black.

Ricky panicked again

"Don't panic, because I have this" Kendall said while he got his smartphone out of his pants pocket.

He unlocked the screen and turned the smartphone flashlight on. Ricky stopped panicking.

"Everything's alright. The elevator just stucked" Kendall said

"Let's just sit down and wait til the elevator works again" Logan said and everyone sat down on the floor

* * *

While Kendall, Logan and Ricky stuck on the elevator, James and Dicky arrived at the Big Time Rush appartement. The two boys went right to the bathroom.

"Okay, let's get started" James said

Dicky smiled

"Here is my Bacuda hair spray" James said

"Do you can get this where you live" James asked

"I don't know" Dicky answered

James touched Dickys hair.

"Your hair is really soft" James said

"Thank you" Dicky said

James wanted to spray some of the hairspray on Dickys hair, but the spray can was empty.

"Oh, it's empty. I have another one, but it's for wet hair" James said

"It's ok" Dicky said

James got an chair and placed before the bathtub. Dicky sat on the chair and placed his head right over the bathtub. James opened the water and began to shower Dickys hair.

"You really know what you are doing" Dicky said and laughed

James stand still. He never heard such a cute laugh. He was like in trance, so he didn't focus and the shower head didn't only made Dickys hair wet, but also his face, his shirt his pants and the floor.

"What are you doing?" Dicky screamed.

James woke up out of his trance

"Sorry" He apologized

"Everything is wet now" Dicky said

"Sorry, but you can hang your clothes on the clothesline" James said sad

"Ok, and then you make my hair" Dicky said

Afte Dicky got out of his clothes and hung them on the clothesline, he sat back on the chair only having a boxer and socky on. James also went back, but he didn't see the wet floor. He slipped and fell right at Dickys crotch.

"Sorry" He sad embarassed and stood up

"No Problem" Dicky said and smiled

* * *

Meanwhile Carlos and Nicky where in his room.

"Do you really wanna do some underwear wrestling?" Carlos asked

"Sure" Nicky answered excited

"How does it work"

"First you have do strip down to your underwear" Carlos andwered

They both stripped down to their underwear. Nicky wears some white briefs, while Carlos wears a g-string.

"Now we have to wrestle and take the other one down, so he cant get up for 3 seconds" Carlos said

"Ready, Go!"

Carlos and Nicky began running towards each other. They both tried to push the other away. Nicky wasnt strong enough, so Carlos could push him easily. Nicky kicked his leg away and Carlos fell to the floor. while falling to the floor, he fell right into Nickys crotch. Nicky didn't notice it. Carlos face turned red. Right as Nicky wanted to hold Carlos to the ground, he rolled to the side, and stood up.

"You are good" Carlos said

"Thank you" Nicky responded

They both continiued to wrestle. After some pushing away, Carlos kicked away Nickys led and lied on his chest and tried to hold him to the ground. Carlos then realized, that his left arm was between Nickys legs. He was so embarrassed, that he got a semi-hard one and realeased Nicky. After Nicky stood up again, Carlos threw him to the floor and sat on his chest. He looked at Nicky and spread his Arms around his back, so he could hold his legs down. But then he realized, that his hand wasnt at his leg, but touched his crotch. Carlos couldn't resist anymore and got a full har-one. This cock was so big, that there wasnt enought room in his g-string, so his cock plopped out and slapped Nicky in the face.

"Ouch! Whats this?" Nicky asked

Nicky touched it. Carlos cock got harder.

"Is this some sausage?" Nicky asked

"No, its my cock" Carlos answered

"Whats a cock" Nicky asked

"Its a penis" Carlos answered

"Its really big" Nicky said surprised

Carlos face went brighlty red

"Let me see yours" Carlos said

"No, Why?" Nicky replied

"You have seen mine, so I want to see yours. Its just fair" Carlos answered

"Fine" Nicky said and got fully naked

Carlos sat down right infront of Nickys cock

"Can I get my underwear back on?" Nicky asked embarassed

"No" Carlos said and began to touch Nickys cock

"What are you doing" Nicky screamed

"You touched mine too" Carlos answered

"No, I didnt" Nicky replied

"You did. When it slapped into your face, you began to touch it and asked if this is a sausage" Carlos said

"True" Nicky said reluctant

Carlos played with Nickys cock a little time, until it got hard. Now he began to suck it.

"No, stop it. What are you doing" Nicky screamed

Carlos stopped sucking

"I'm giving you a good time" He said and went back to sucking.

"But ..." Nicky moaned

He couldn't finish his sentence, because it felt so good

"It feels so good" Nicky moaned

"I know" Carlos replied with Nickys cock in his mouth

After a while, Nicky began to moan louder. Nicky was already at his climax.

"Plaese ... stop .. it" Nicky moaned loudly while he tried to push him away

Carlos didn't let Nicky push him away. He still sucked Nickys cock. Nicky gasped. 30 seconds later, Nicky had a dry orgasm.

"That felt really good" Nicky said exhausted

"I want to do it to you too"

"Um, okay" Carlos said smirking

Carlos got rid off his g-string and sat down on the edge of his bed. Nicky kneeled before him and began to lick Carlos cock. He pushed away the foreskin and began to lick the glans. It tickled a little bit, but Carlos liked it. Now Nicky began too suck it. Carlos began to moan. Nicky continiued the sucking. He wanted too get all of the cock in his mouth, but he couldnt because it was to big. After a while, he accidently touched Carlos balls. Carlos began to moan. He realized, that Carlos liked it, so he began to massage Carlos balls.

After a while, Carlos where at his climax. So he told Nicky to stop

"Why?" Nicky asked

Carlos didn't answered.

"Just lay down on the bed" Carlos said

Nicky lied down on the bed. Carlos kneeled down in frotn of his legs. He grabbed his legs and pushed them to Nickys chest.

"Please hold them" Carlos said

"What are you doing?" Nicky said holding his legs

"I'll give you another good time" Carlos smirked

Carlos spit on Nickys asshole, so it wouldnt hurt too much for him. Carlos touched his wet cock and rubbed the glans on Nickys asshole. Nicky moaned and got hard again. Carlos sucked on his fingers and then pushed one of them in Nickys asshole too stretch it. Then he got the second one in and then the third one. after he fingered Nickys asshole a while, he pushed his cock inside his asshole. Nicky began to moan louder, still holding his legs. Carlos began too fuck him slow, but got faster. After Nicky got used too it, Carlos used one hand too jerk Nicky off. Nicky began to moan really loud. Carlos couldnt believe it, but Nicky was already at his climax again. Carlos wanked him faster. Carlos who was still at his climax, couldn't hold it anymore and blew his load nside Nickys ass. Nicky felt the warm creamy filling inside his ass. That was too much for him. Nicky had another dry orgasm. Carlos got his cock out off Nickys asshole laid right next to Nicky. They bot were really exhausted.

"Did you liked it*" Carlos asked

"No, I loved it" Nicky answered.

And so they both lay in the bed for a while


End file.
